By your side
by xX.SOSO.Xx
Summary: Set in 3x11 the finale scene on the porch but on my way, one-shot DELENA!


hello this is a simple one shot, from 3x11 the porch seen but in my way :)

hope you like it

~Enjoy

I own nothing but this story

* * *

><p><strong>By your side<strong>

**Elena**

Elena didn't know what she is feeling anymore. She felt sad, devastated even. Stefan the one she had been with for over two year, the one she felt safe with, had driven her over the exact bridge her parents died in, attempting for her to have the same fate. At the same time she felt angry because of his actions, because he is forcing her to hate him bit by bit, she was angry because he drifted away, because she was fooled by her own self believing that what was between them would last forever, Stefan isn't human, only if she realized that sooner.

What shocked her the most, was what she felt because Damon was walking closely next to her, the burning sensation when her hand brushed to his, how her heart raced when she caught him stealing glances at her, Elena didn't know what that is called.

But she knew that it made her smile.

Except that she wouldn't allow it to happen, whenever that smile crept into her face, she'd soon replace it with a frown, anything that isn't a smile really, she wouldn't let Damon see it, more importantly, she doesn't want to feel it, as much as it felt wrong.

It couldn't be more…_natural._

Elena pushed all those feelings away-as she always does-when both of them turned against each other standing in her front porch.

"Thanks for picking me up." Elena managed, taking her steps faster hoping to reach the door avoiding an encounter with him. She failed. The first thing Elena heard his voice her body refused to continue bringing her to a halt.

"Any time." Damon said. She saw his confusion as she froze in place."You gonna be ok?"

"I'll survive." Elena breathed out"somehow I always do"

"You know, Stefan won us a round for us today" he said. "He pushed Klaus to the edge, Klaus blinked"

Elena shook her head in refusal and turned around even thought she knew Damon was right, she hated every word of it" well, his method sucked"

"But still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots" Stefan beat him at his own game" he said amusingly."He was the better villain."

"Don't sound so impressed" Elena half whispered to him.

"Well, can't help to be a little proud" Damon smirked.

Elena gave up, as selfish as it might seem, she expected him to be by her side, and couldn't he see how hurt she was? Didn't he know what that bridge meant to her? Let alone almost being killed there, by _Stefan_. All that raced in her mind, letting it out in a large sight.

"Really tell me, you gonna be Ok?" Damon held her head gently in his hand, stroking her chin lightly with his fingers.

Elena felt herself lost in his touch, slowly drowning in his blue eyes, how gentle his words were. Elena was surprised how she lost her ability to hate him for more than seconds, how the slightest touch between them sent chills over her body, they were just standing there, not breaking eye contact. Until Elena realized that she shouldn't feel this way, she can't _let_ herself feel this way. What person does that make her? Every moment she spends with Damon she gradually becomes someone she obnoxiously hate…Katherine. As hard as it gets, she can't fall for Damon, even thought for a moment, Elena felt like it.

"You can't kiss me again" she forced the words out, catching a hit of regret? In her voice.

"I know" Damon said, still gazing at her tearing every wall she held high, especially and _only _for of him.

Elena nudged her head slightly "I can't, It's not right" she whispered, holding his hand breaking its contact with her face.

"It's right, just not right now" he smirked lightly at her, but Elena wasn't fooled by it anymore, she never did.

Right there, in his eyes, she could see that he truly meant it, Damon will truly wait for her, even if it took forever, even if it never was destined to happen. Elena was able to see the hurt in his eyes, how his soul was torn apart, she could never imagine breaking the walls he built for _her_. But she did, and just for a moment he let her see what he truly felt, who he truly was.

Lonely.

"Good night, Elena" Damon turned, walking down the porch, she watched him walk away, a part of her wanted to run after him, hug him, comfort him. But her mind just wouldn't let her. Elena couldn't help to wonder how he managed to keep loving her even after what happened, she always rejected him, harshly, at first she never cared what he feels, whenever she saw him the only thing she thought of was what cruel creature was standing ahead. But now when Stefan is gone she saw how each word she says, meant the world to Damon.

"How come you love me so much" Elena whispered, as harsh as it might seem Elena had to ask, she can't imagine herself loving Stefan the way she did after what happened, but what happened between her and Damon was far worse, how could he keep loving her, even after all the rejections, Even between vampires, werewolves and hybrids, She never knew that was even possible.

Damon turned around slowly avoiding her gaze; he opened his mouth, and then closed it. After an awkward silence he managed a few words.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Damon, I've been with Stefan for over two years, I hated you at first, I rejected you, I said terrible things about you" Elena walked over to him "Even thought I don't see you like this now, how did you keep loving me? Why didn't you hate me? All what you did is to protect me, you've been there for me all the time even when I pushed you away Damon"

Elena moved closer to him, she felt his body tense because of her action. But she had to know, she can't pretend anything anymore, she just needs to be selfish just one more time.

"How come you never left…how come you keep loving me even after all of _this._"

"That wasn't exactly what I expected to hear" Damon smirked after a while. Elena crossed her hands, letting him know that she was serious; she won't let him out of it this time. She needs to hear it, loud and clear.

He nodded, and looked at the ground. "Look Elena, my past wasn't exactly a walk on the beach…" he started. "…And I believe you know that I don't exactly talk about how I _feel, _but I think you deserve to know, not all of it of course" He laughed at the end, finally making eye contact with her.

"Elena, becoming a vampire was hard, the whole feeding process, fighting this urge feeling to spend the night satisfying my desire. I'm sure Stefan told you how it felt…but it wasn't exactly the same for me Elena, I thought that Katherine loved me and you saw how _that _ended."

"What are you trying to say Damon" Elena reached out for his hand holding it tightly between hers.

"What I'm trying to say Elena is…Look Stefan had Katherine, even after all what happened Katherine truly loved _him_ Elena, she helped him and after she was gone, He had Lexie to turn to whenever he went back to his 'ripper' stage and after that Elena he had _you…_and for 157 years whenever I turn into something I don't want to be, when I have done something horrific" Damon paused.

"All I had…been a bottle of Bourbon."

"Damon! t-that's not true-"Elena protested.

"Please Elena! Since it's all out in the open now, let me finish it" he half smirked then he breathed out. "That was until I met you Elena, You actually expected me to do well, and you expected me to be there for you to stand by your side! For all the centuries I lived Elena all the people I knew were _afraid_ that I'd be by their side..."

"…Even when I became the 'ripper' of my own, _you_ were by my side" Damon took Elena's face between his hands looking directly into her eyes, directly into her soul." I can't tell you how much I appreciate it Elena, you will never be able to understand that it meant the world to me, literary, to know that If I took my day ring off and you wouldn't know how much I thought of it how much I attempted to do it, someone would actually care"

"And that Elena, is why I owe you, and I will always owe you for it, and that was more than enough for me to fall for you-"

"-I know that you told me it will always be Stefan, I know I could never be the man you want me to be, and I know you might never see me in the way I see you…but I'm sure Elena that if I lost you in anyway…nothing will hold me from taking that ring off anymore."

Damon slowly took his hands off her face, by looking at his eyes, she knew he was afraid of what her reaction would be, honestly Elena doesn't know what she should react, she could only think of one thing.

"I should be going, you must be tired"

But Elena didn't let him.

This time it was he turn to hold his face between her hands, her turn to comfort him, to clear his doubts, and this time her mind didn't object in anyway.

"Damon, look at me" she said taking him by surprise. "Don't you ever dare or even think to take that ring off Damon, and whatever happens Damon hell I don't care if its 3 am in the morning just tell me and I'll be waiting for you, I will be by your side because Damon you have a lot more than that bottle of Bourbon, and If I ever want to be with someone" Elena paused.

"He'll be everything that you are" she whispered, amazed by what she has said, she finally said it out loud without holding back or pushing this thought to the back of her mind, it was even the first time she told herself this fact.

And Elena was right, it did feel natural.

Damon look astonished he in no way expected this coming from her mouth, nor did Elena. But finally, she let herself smile wide enough for him to see it _wide enough for her to feel it_ and she didn't even try to hide it.

And since today was the #1st time for Elena to do a lot things, one more couldn't hurt.

This time, it was Elena who leaned in to kiss Damon, and it's safe to say that it wasn't the last time she did.

**End**

* * *

><p>This is my first attempt in TVD stories, i hope i captured the characters well<p>

REVIEEEEEEW PLZZZ tell me if I should write other one shot! :3

see that button below...if you click it all your dream will come true! *wink* I know mine will :3


End file.
